


Форс-мажор

by Элья Бронски (Ellia_Bronsky)



Series: Форс-мажор [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellia_Bronsky/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%8F%20%D0%91%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8
Summary: Гарри Поттер и Темный Лорд случайно меняются телами. Что из этого выйдет?..
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Форс-мажор [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594033
Kudos: 9





	Форс-мажор

Хеллоуин в этом году выдался не по-октябрьски душным. Еще с вечера предыдущего дня начали собираться тучи, с каждым часом становясь все гуще и темнее.

Гарри, без энтузиазма поковырявшись в тарелке с праздничным ужином, вышел во двор замка в надежде на глоток свежего воздуха перед сном.

Спустя четверть часа он осознал, насколько был наивен — на улице было еще и по-тропически влажно, а духота была в разы сильнее, чем в каменном замке. Гарри уже было собрался возвращаться, когда раздался первый удар грома и закапали первые ленивые капли.

Размеренный в первые минуты дождь быстро превратился в ошеломляющую грозу. Грохотало почти непрерывно, вспышки молний выхватывали из давно наступившей ночной темноты отдельные фрагменты двора: вот высветило на секунду хижину привратника, а вот сверкнуло над Дракучей Ивой. Внезапно поднявшийся шквальный ветер мотал из стороны в сторону едва различимый фонарь где-то далеко у дверей школы.

От духоты и жары не осталось и следа, Гарри дрожал под порывами ветра в насквозь промокшей легкой мантии. Очки запотели, да и толку с них все равно было мало — Гарри давно потерял направление, так что не был уверен, что идет к Хогвартсу, а не к воротам, или к Иве, например.

Резкий треск и яростный скрип веток подтвердили его опасения — он оказался в опасной близости от сумасшедшего дерева, которое, похоже, от этой жуткой грозы совсем обезумело. Теперь Гарри уже казалось, что он находится у самых корней Ивы, так вокруг трещали и скрипели ветки.

Вдруг наступила почти полная тишина, даже ветер и дождь, кажется, прекратились на какое-то мгновение. В следующую секунду что-то ослепительно ярко вспыхнуло над самой головой Гарри. Последовавшего за молнией оглушающего раската грома он уже не услышал.

  


* * *

  


Темный Лорд клял на чем свет стоит нерадивых Пожирателей, из-за которых он самолично вынужден был в этот Самайн искать по всем лесам и долинам особую травку, нужную ему для одного любопытного Темно-магического ритуала, восстанавливающего силы заклинателя. Не то, чтобы этот ритуал был так уж важен для Темного Лорда, вполне можно было обойтись и простым зельем, но, во-первых, Темный Лорд даже своему штатному зельевару не доверял настолько, чтобы пить такие сильные и опасные зелья его приготовления. А во-вторых, ритуал на самом деле был интересен ему чисто с теоретической точки зрения, да и странные намеки в примечаниях к инструкциям его заинтриговали. Там была какая-то мутная приписка про молодость духа и тела, что было бы очень кстати. Созданное несколько месяцев назад наспех, практически «на живую нитку» тело «из кости отца, крови врага и плоти слуги» Темному Лорду нравилось лишь постольку, поскольку давало ему возможность существовать и держать палочку. В остальном он бы с радостью провел хоть тысячу ритуалов, искупался бы хоть в крови девственниц, хоть в змеином яде, хоть в огневиски, чтобы вернуть себе то тело и те силы, физические и магические, которые у него были до развоплощения.

Так что теперь Темный Лорд, как последний раб, ползал на мерзнущих коленках под всеми кустами ближайшего к родовому поместью леса в поисках нужной травки, бормоча под нос ругательства на всех известных ему языках.

Первую упавшую за шиворот мантии каплю Волдеморт просто не заметил, увлеченный поисками. Последующие капли так же его сначала не обеспокоили, тем более, что кусты были густыми и прикрывали от начинающегося дождя. Внезапный раскат грома и вспышка далекой молнии так же почти не привлекли внимания Волдеморта, поскольку ему показалось, что он наконец нашел искомую травку. Увы — травка оказалась лишь слегка похожа на нужное ему растение по виду, что стало ясно при новой вспышке молнии. Последовавший за этой вспышкой очередной раскат грома и истошные завывания поднявшегося ветра поглотили цветистые ругательства Темного Лорда. О том, что надежда — глупое чувство, Темный Лорд не задумывался, ему просто жутко надоело ползать по холодной земле под колючими кустами, он замерз и уже начал промокать.

В своих поисках Волдеморт и не заметил, как оказался под высохшим высоченным дубом, а новой яркой, как сверхновая, продолжительной вспышке прямо над головой даже порадовался — все листочки осветило как днем.

Еще один сотрясший весь лес громовой раскат Темный Лорд уже не услышал.

  


* * *

  


_Он спал и видел сон: он лежит в мягкой постели под пуховым одеялом, одетый в теплую, сухую, приятную на ощупь одежду. Где-то рядом потрескивают поленья в камине, пахнет хвоей и чем-то вкусным с почти неуловимыми нотками мяты и цитруса. Свежий ветерок обдувает его лицо, унося лихорадочный жар и ноющую головную боль. Слышен слабый звон стекла — наверно, кто-то принес стакан воды или зелья от простуды. Они бы очень пригодились, ведь, попав в такую грозу, невозможно не простыть._

  


* * *

  


\- ...Как Вы себя чувствуете? Здесь на тумбочке лекарственные зелья, если потребуется, и, конечно, Ваша палочка, - голос говорившего был знаком, но вызывал ощущение неправильности. - Мой Лорд, Лестрейндж нашел ту самую траву, которая Вам нужна для ритуала!

Какой еще ритуал? И причем тут Лестрейндж? И что значит «Мой Лорд»?!

Резко сев, Гарри открыл глаза и вытаращился на горбящегося в пародии на поклон Петтигрю, тут же зажмурился, рухнул обратно на подушку и мысленно взмолился, чтобы это был просто дикий кошмарный сон. Кроме Петтигрю он, на свою беду, успел мельком заметить зеркало напротив, из которого на него вытаращилось в ответ бледное лысое существо со змее-подобным лицом без бровей, носа и губ.

\- Мой Лорд, что-то не так? - заволновался Петтигрю.

\- Вон отсюда, - выдавил Гарри, не открывая глаз.

По-видимому Петтигрю слишком хорошо знал, что «Лорд» два раза не повторяет, так что Гарри немедленно услышал звук торопливо удаляющихся шагов, за которым последовал скрип открывшейся и тут же закрывшейся с тихим аккуратным щелчком двери.

Все еще жмурясь, Гарри глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул несколько раз. Вот сейчас этот кошмар сменится каким-нибудь более адекватным сновидением, а потом он проснется в больничном крыле Хогвартса, и окажется, что это был просто горячечный бред от простуды.

Медитативное дыхание однако не принесло ожидаемых результатов. Открыв на пробу глаза через несколько минут, Гарри опять увидел ту же комнату, то же темно-зеленое шелковое белье и такого же цвета полог на огромной кровати, где он и лежал, а когда приподнял голову — из зеркала напротив на него все так же глядел Волдеморт с нехарактерными для его змеиных черт ужасом, смешанным с робкой надеждой, написанными на страшном лице.

  


* * *

  


\- ...Хватит прикидываться, Гарри Джеймс Поттер! Я знаю, что ты проснулся и слышишь меня! Шишка на голове и легкая простуда — это еще не повод валяться на больничной койке посреди учебного семестра! - противный женский голос проехался наждаком по нервам и набатом отозвался в ноющей голове. - У нас, между прочим, сегодня тест по Чарам, а тебе лишь бы отлынивать! Мадам Помфри сказала, что достаточно будет Перцового Зелья, а так — ты можешь быть свободен. И зачем тебя в грозу понесло в Запретный лес? Потрудись объяснить! Я, как староста, не могу спустить такое с рук даже лучшему другу!

Претензии в свой адрес он простить не мог, так что открыл глаза и, приподняв голову с подушки, посмотрел на человека, осмелившегося задавать вопросы Темному Лорду Волдеморту.

Вернее, попытался посмотреть, потому что разглядеть удалось только смутные очертания лохматой темной шевелюры нависающей над ним возмущенной девушки. Все окружающее расплывалось, но ему удалось узнать светлые ширмы, стоящие вокруг кровати и высокие стрельчатые окна, не до конца скрытые за этим ширмами — он был в больничном крыле Хогвартса.

Бред какой-то! Как он тут оказался, если еще несколько часов назад был в роще на территории поместья Риддлов? И что за сумасшедшая девчонка его отчитывает? А самое главное — при чем тут Гарри Джеймс Поттер?!

Единственное разумное объяснение всего это кошмара — поползав по кустам в грозу, он заработал лихорадку, и это все — горячечный бред больного. В таком случае нужно просто заснуть снова, и он проснется хотя бы под тем же кустом, а лучше — в своей кровати в поместье Риддлов, давно превратившемся в штаб-квартиру темного ордена и одновременно резиденцию Темного Лорда.

Гарантированным способом заснуть была медитация в легкой форме: вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Так что Темный Лорд старательно задышал в размеренном ритме.

\- Гарри, ты что — заснул опять?! - возмутилась девушка. - Я тут распинаюсь, а он спит?!

Темный Лорд продолжил медитацию. Через несколько минут раздался звук удаляющихся шагов, открывшись и закрывшись, скрипнули двери в больничное крыло, и наконец-то наступила блаженная тишина. Однако само больничное крыло никуда не делось, осознал Темный Лорд, приоткрыв глаза и снова увидев знакомые окна и ширму, отгораживающую кровать от остального помещения.

Приподняв голову с подушки Волдеморт огляделся и заметил что-то блестящее на тумбочке рядом с кроватью — очки. Очень знакомые круглые очки. Рядом с ними обнаружилась и палочка — так же очень знакомая и внешне и по ощущениям, когда он взял ее в руки, но не его собственная. Поттера.


End file.
